Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of sports goods, and more particularly to a non-glued laminated ball and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
The conventional manufacturing method of the laminated ball mainly adopts the glue for bonding, so as to guarantee that the laminated ball is seamless. However, the glue changes qualitatively under a certain environment and it is difficult to avoid the crack of the laminated ball. Moreover, the glue leads to an environmental pollution.
In order to solve the above problems, the Chinese patent publication of CN101773723A disclosed the manufacturing method of the non-glued seamless vulcanized laminated ball, comprising steps of:
(1) upwardly expanding the bottom layer of the synthetic leather; brushing the first rubber material with the industrial gasoline or the methylbenzene; bonding the first rubber material to the bottom layer of the synthetic leather; and firmly pressing for tightly bonding the first rubber material to the synthetic leather;
(2) cutting the synthesized leather bonding to the first rubber material, obtained by the step (1), into the leather pieces by the leather tailoring device;
(3) winding the yarn around the surface of the inner bladder to form the inner yarn bladder;
(4) cutting the second rubber material to obtain the ball stalk having the desired width by the leather tailoring device;
(5) placing the leather pieces obtained by the step (2) and the ball stalk obtained by the step (4) into the suction mold having the notch groove, and bonding the leather pieces and the ball stalk to the inner surface of the suction mold through the vacuum absorption, wherein a small amount of the industrial gasoline or the methylbenzene is brushed on the first rubber material which is at the bottom of the leather pieces;
(6) placing the inner yarn bladder obtained by the step (3) into the suction mold; intercommunicating with the air-filling hole of the suction mold by the ball nozzle of the inner yarn bladder; filling air into the inner yarn bladder after closing the suction mold; and, bonding the inner yarn bladder to the synthetic leather which the first rubber material bonds to and the ball stalk through the pressurization to form the raw laminated ball;
(7) bonding the trademark to the inner wall of the heating vulcanization mold having the corresponding convex stalk lines; placing the raw laminated ball obtained by the step (6) into the heating vulcanization mold; intercommunicating with the air-filling hole of the heating vulcanization mold by the ball nozzle of the raw laminated ball; and, after closing the heating vulcanization mold, filling air into the raw laminated ball at the pressure of 3-5 kg/cm2, so as to obtain the vulcanized laminated ball; and
(8) shaping the vulcanized laminated ball obtained by the step (7) after moving out of the heating vulcanization mold, so as to obtain the non-glued seamless vulcanized laminated ball.
The above conventional manufacturing method, provided by the Chinese patent publication of CN101773723A, avoids the usage of the glue for bonding the synthetic leather to the first rubber material of the laminated ball to a certain extent. Moreover, the manufacturing method, provided by the Chinese patent publication of CN101773723A, reduces the glue waste, the environmental pollution and the labor force waste which is common in the conventional manufacturing method of the laminated ball. However, in the step (1) of the manufacturing method, the first rubber material bonds to the synthetic leather through brushing the first rubber material with the industrial gasoline or the methylbenzene. The industrial gasoline is the common name of the gasoline for the industrial use. The industrial gasoline is divided into the industrial solvent gasoline, the extraction solvent gasoline and the rubber industry solvent gasoline. The industrial gasoline has the following characteristics.
(1) Inflammability
The industrial gasoline is the inflammable liquid with the low flashing point. The industrial gasoline is liable to volatilize into the oil gas. When the oil gas concentration in the air is between the lower limit and the upper limit of the explosion, once the oil gas is exposed to the spark, the explosion happens, and thus safety measures are required for strictly preventing the fire and the explosion.
(2) Electrical Conductivity
The industrial gasoline has the low electrical conductivity and generates the static which hardly disperses. The industrial gasoline shakes or flows in the pipe during the transit. The static generated by the friction is accumulated to the dangerous extent. Thus, the static eliminating device is required before pumping, filling and pouring the industrial gasoline, such as grounding and connecting the two tanks containing the industrial gasoline with the electric wire, so as to eliminate the static, balance the potential and avoid the electrostatic spark.
(3) Toxicity
The long-term contact with the industrial gasoline by the skin leads to the degreasing of the skin and the skin inflammation. When people inhale the large amount of the solvent oil gas, the human physiological tissues, such as the nervous system, the respiratory system, the liver, the kidney and the hematopoietic system, are influenced at different degrees.
The methylbenzene is the colorless clear liquid, having the following risks.
(1) Health Risk
The methylbenzene is irritant to the skin and the mucosa and has the anesthetic effect on the central nervous system.
(2) Acute Intoxication
If people inhale the methylbenzene having the high concentration within a short time, the obvious irritative symptoms of the eyes and the upper respiratory tract, the conjunctiva congestion and the pharyngeal congestion, the dizziness, the headache, the nausea, the emesis, the chest distress, the limbs weakness, the unsteady gait and the clouding of the consciousness may occur. More seriously, the dysphoria, the convulsion and the coma occur.
(3) Chronic Intoxication
The long-term contact with the methylbenzene can cause the neurasthenic syndrome, the hepatomegaly, the menoxenia, the dry skin, the rhagadia and the dermatitis.
(4) Environmental Risk
The methylbenzene seriously harms the environment and pollutes the air, the water environment and the water source.
(5) Explosion Risk
The methylbenzene is inflammable and irritant.
Thus, adopting the industrial gasoline or the methylbenzene as the bonding agent of the rubber raw material and the synthetic leather leads to the environmental pollution, the serious harm to the human health and the potential safety risks.